Victoria Chase
Note: This page contains spoilers for the currently released episodes of the game. "I always feel like I have to overcompensate. For ''what, I have no clue. I'm only here to become a photographer, not president." — Victoria to Max in "Episode 4: Dark Room" '''Victoria Maribeth Chase' (born August 14th, 1995 in Seattle, Washington) is a student at Blackwell Academy. She is friends with Taylor and Courtney. She is also a minor antagonist in most of the game. Personality Rich and arrogant, Victoria is a typical snob who boasts about her expensive designer clothing and state-of-the-art electronic equipment for her classes. Max frequently feels jealous regarding her possessions. Victoria gossips, and seems the stereotypical bitchy queen-bee figure at Blackwell. She picks on Max and other students, and is known to be quite dramatic. Hayden comments that she is funny when intoxicated. We then find out that she only picks on Max out of envy and due to her image at Blackwell, even though she would like to hang out with Max, Victoria is unable to. We discover that Victoria has a secret nerdy side, evident from the collectible figurine Max finds in her bedroom in "Chaos Theory". She also seems to be quite studious due to her high GPA, and knowledgeable responses in Jefferson's class. She is ambitious, and sent away to ask about having her pictures displayed in the Kroft Gallery; she was unfortunately rejected. Victoria has a distinct vulnerable side; she confides in Max that she overcompensates despite her talent and supposed confidence. It seems as though there is more to her than meets the eye, and that she is secretly just hopeful for a future career in photography, and wants what any other teenager wants; to fit in. Victoria seems to have great admiration for Mr. Jefferson, displaying his artwork in her room and attempting to flirt with him so her work gets out. She also presumably attends an event at the Bean Hip Cafe, evident from the flyer in her room about Jefferson's show there. Biography The following is what Max wrote about Victoria in her journal: And how could I forget Victoria Chase? Rich, stylish, entitled. I could feel INSTANT JUDGEMENT when she looked at my raggedy ass clothes. As if I'm at Blackwell to strike fashion poses... Maybe I'm being extra crispy sensitive, but I think Victoria wants life here to be like her own reality show. Ugh... Then there's Victoria Chase, the elite of Blackwell Academy, and a total bitch. And I hate saying that. I just don't know why somebody who's so rich and beautiful needs to be so fucking mean. 18 year olds at prestigious academy should be evolving into artists and scholars... not reality show contestants. Victoria does everything for maximum drama. She actually wastes her time calling me out in class and taunting Kate Marsh. For reals? I wish her parents could see her in action. They'd cut off that trust fund fast. Then again, she's in the Vortex Club, and they seem to own the school, so maybe that's why she doesn't give a shit. The odd thing is that she does know art and photography. She can even say all those French names that break my tongue. Her work is a little cold, but she has a good eye. She also has an eye for Mr. Jefferson, which is so obvious that I'm embarrassed for her. She does everything but sit in his lap. He keeps his distance though. We can all tell she's trying to win the "Everyday Hero" contest. I'm sure it drives her crazy when there's somebody she can't buy or seduce. Ha! Background Victoria comes from a very wealthy background, similar to Nathan Prescott. Her parents own the "Chase Space", a famous gallery that Max is impressed by. Just like most of the other students, she came to Blackwell due to her admiration of photography teacher Mark Jefferson. She feels distinctly pressured by her parents and their careers; she comments on how aware she is about the struggles of the cut-throat photography business. She has aspirations to join the fashion industry as a photographer in later life. According her Blackwell Student Record, Victoria is an honored student and considered "the golden standard" for Blackwell Academy by Principal Wells due to her consistently high GPA of 3.9. Victoria is a prominent member of the Vortex Club and very influential at Blackwell. She is resentful towards Rachel Amber, evident from a defaced Missing Person's Poster in her bedroomThat is probably due to Rachel having been in a (sexual) relationship with Mr. Jefferson who Victoria seems to have a crush on. She is probably also responsible for writings on the girls' bathroom's walls like "Rachel is a whore".Hayden comments that she respected Rachel despite not showing it. We know they hung out together frequently in the Vortex Club. Victoria has expensive taste, donning designer clothing from Dior and Givenchy. Her browsing for a 3D printer tempts Max to hang out with her more, despite the materialistic reasoning. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Victoria is one of the first people we meet in the game. In Jefferson's art class, her phone rings during the lectureThe call seems to be from Zachary, as his nickname "Zach" is displayed on Victoria's mobile phone as well as a picture that resembles him. ; Victoria seems to be courteous enough to have the phone on silent mode. However, when she answers Jefferson's questions, she makes fun of Max for not having the immediate right answer, telling her she is "in the retro zone". Victoria stays behind after class to talk to her teacher; taking a provocative pose next to his desk, and clearly flirting with him. She is abrupt and rude if Max interrupts the conversation to talk with Jefferson at his request. Victoria's flirting is again mentioned if Max talks with Stella, and the two agree that Jefferson isn't responding to her blatant flirting. If Max talks to Alyssa, she says she'll soon be bonding with Victoria at the Vortex Club, jokingly. Max later encounters Victoria, Taylor and Courtney on the steps in front of the Prescott Dormitory, obstructing the entrance. Victoria makes fun of Max, taking an unflattering photo of her, boasting that it will go on social media. Max switches on the sprinklers, soaking the steps and the other three girls. By tampering with janitor Samuel's paint bucket, Victoria gets covered in paint. Complaining about her cashmere sweater being ruined, she sends Taylor and Courtney into the dorms to get a towel for her. Sitting alone on the steps, Max can speak to Victoria to get past her. Comfort Victoria= If Max comforts Victoria, she tells her she has good taste in fashion, and that she's sorry about the sweater getting ruined. Victoria appreciates this, and promises Max she won't put up her bad picture online. She then lets Max into the dorm. |-|Take Victoria's Photo= If Max takes the unflattering photo of Victoria, she makes fun of her and the two become more at odds. Later, Victoria will still post Max's unflattering photo in return. Later in the game, she will also trash Max's bedroom, and write a mean message on her mirror. In the dorms, we learn that Victoria was sending inappropriate emails and texts to Zachary, who is Juliet's boyfriend. Max is forced to search Victoria's bedroom for proof in order to clear Dana's name, since Victoria accused her of sexting with Zachary instead. We discover many things about her from her possessions; mostly that she has expensive taste, and enjoys causing drama. Episode Two - "Out Of Time" When the player leaves Max's dorm. Victoria is seen telling Courtney to make sure her paper is finished by that evening. Courtney reassures Victoria that she'll get the tests and papers as soon as possible. It's made clear by this, and by other papers in her room that Victoria's academic work isn't all her own. When Kate is brushing her teeth, Victoria enters the bathroom with Taylor and asks Kate about her viral video, making fun of her. When Kate leaves, unaware of the fact that Max can hear them, Victoria tells Taylor that she believes that Nathan hooked Kate up with drugs. She then remarks on how she still has white paint on her face after the incident the day before. She sarcastically thanks Taylor for taking her time on bringing her the towel and that she should start hanging out with Kate and Max instead. Taylor changes the topic to Max and depending on the player's previous choice, Victoria will either be furious at Max, or will just say "I hate that 'I'm so quirky' crap,". Before she leaves, Victoria leaves the link to Kate's video on the girls bathroom mirror with a red lipstick. The player has the option to rub it off to protect Kate. If the player made fun of Victoria and posted the unflattering picture of her online, when Max enters her room after having a shower, she will find the place trashed, with a mirror message of "FILTHY ARTIST DIRTY WHORE", clearly from Victoria. Later in the episode, Victoria and Nathan sit together in Max's chair in Jefferson's classroom, specifically attempting to antagonize her. Depending on the player's choices regarding Max's conversation with Principal Wells about Nathan, and the reaction to the paint scenario, the dialogue will be different when Max talks to them. Make Fun of/Hide the Truth= When Max approaches her desk, Nathan calls Max “mysterious” and a “pixie hipster”. Victoria however, likens Max’s behavior from yesterday to the paparazzi. Calling her a whore, Victoria demands that Max hand over her photograph before she gets nasty. Max sarcastically replies that it is “too late” for that. Nathan eggs on Victoria and Max’s apparent dislike of each other, eagerly commenting that he enjoys watching girls fight.|-|Comfort/Hide the Truth= When Max asks to sit at her desk, Victoria gets up and questions, “I don’t know? …Can you?” before leaving Max’s space. Amused, Nathan remarks that it was fine to give Max the desk as it was all she had. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her desk. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner.|-|Make Fun of/Report Nathan=When Max asks to sit at her desk, Victoria gets up and makes fun of the idea that Max thought that they would be friends because of their conversation. Nathan gets up and follows after her. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her desk. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner. Victoria however, likens Max’s behavior from yesterday to the paparazzi. Victoria calls Max a whore and demands that she hand over her photograph before she gets nasty. Max sarcastically replies that it was “too late” for that. Nathan declares Max’s response a “burn” and calls her fearless now that she had “backup”. When Max asks if she could sit at her desk, Victoria gets up and warns her that she shouldn’t get too cocky, and that their confrontation wasn’t over. Nathan follows suit and adds that things were just starting for her. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her table. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner. |-|Comfort/Report Nathan=When Max approaches her desk, Nathan warns Victoria that to be quiet. They were being confronted by an “a master snitch and liar”. When Victoria asks Max if she thought they were going to be “best friends forever” because she was nice to her, Max assures her that she thought nothing of the sort. Nathan calls Max an attention whore. Max remarks that Nathan “would know” about that and asks if she could sit at her desk. Getting up, Victoria invites Max to her table and tells her to take a selfie of their moment. Nathan agrees that Max should as well, so he doesn’t forget her. Nathan gets up and follows after her. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her table. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner. Later, we see Victoria along with Taylor recording Kate in the roof. At the episode aftermath, Victoria is seen crying and obviously feeling bad about posting that viral video of Kate. Nathan comes to her room to comfort her. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate Dies= Following the death of Kate, Victoria is one of several students who leave comments on both Kate and Max's social media pages. On Kate's page, she leaves the message, "Requiescat in peace". On Max's page, Victoria chooses to passive-aggressively blame Kate's death on Max. She writes to Max, "Hope you at least got a selfie out of this". Like most girls in the dorm, Victoria changed the message on her whiteboard. However, instead of something specific, she writes, "Wherever you go, there I am". |-|Save Kate= After Max is able to convince Kate to come down from the roof of the girls dormitory, Victoria is one of several students who leave a comment on Kate's social media page. She writes to Kate, "Sending love to you, Kate". Like most girls in the dorm, Victoria changed the message on her whiteboard. However, instead of something specific, she writes, "Wherever you go, there I am". |-|If Max Blames Jefferson= If Mr. Jefferson is suspended for his involvement in Kate's successful or attempted suicide, a social media page supporting Jefferson is set up by his students. Victoria comments on the page, saying, "The major reason I came to Blackwell was Mark Jefferson". |-|If Max Blames Nathan= Following the meeting in Principal Wells's office, Nathan sends an angry e-mail to Victoria expressing his anger toward Max, who got him suspended after she accused him of dosing Kate with a drug that led to her actions on the viral video. Nathan complains about the possibility that he will have to work for his dad, and notes that his parents had to be "dumb" if they thought Nathan represented his father's business. Declaring that Blackwell Academy and Max had to "go down", he diverts his attention to the upcoming End of the World Party and asked if Victoria was in. Victoria believed it was "bullshit" that Blackwell had suspended Nathan on Max's word. Victoria thought Max was trouble based on how she interacted with their teacher, Mark Jefferson, but assured Nathan that she was still coming to the party. She told him that she would contact him later and to hang in there. Later that night, Victoria sends Taylor an e-mail expressing remorse about her actions toward Kate. Despite the curfew, Victoria sneaks out of the dorm and asks Taylor not to say anything to anyone. Regardless, she is spotted by Dana Ward, who noticed her leave the girls dorm. Victoria goes to speak with Mr. Jefferson, who helps Victoria review her portfolio. As they leave the school, Victoria thanks him for his help. Mr. Jefferson hopes that the rest of his class will follow her example, despite the distraction created by Kate Marsh’s situation. Victoria acknowledged this and offered that Mr. Jefferson could talk to her at any time. When Victoria calls Kate “Katie”, Jefferson mentions that he wasn’t aware that the two of them were close. Avoiding the comment, Victoria asks how Kate’s situation will affect the Everyday Heroes Contest. |-|If Max Blames Jefferson= Mr. Jefferson assures Victoria that Kate’s situation will not affect the Everyday Heroes Contest. However, he would not be there to represent the contest this year because he was accused by Max as responsible for what happened with Kate on the rooftop. Victoria states that Max’s photography submission is sure to be a selfie. Because Jefferson has seen her entry, Victoria claims with certainty that Victoria's photo entry is the better choice. She asks if it would be “cool” to hang out in San Francisco with her and refers to Mr. Jefferson by his first name. Jefferson tells Victoria to refrain from using his first name and reminded her that he wasn’t going to San Francisco. |-|If Max Blames Nathan= Mr. Jefferson assures Victoria that Kate’s situation will not affect the Everyday Heroes Contest and that he still has to pick a winner for the contest to represent Blackwell. He informs her that he has all the photo submissions except for Max’s. Victoria states that Max’s photography submission is sure to be a selfie. Victoria insists that because Jefferson has seen her entry, he knows that hers is the better choice. She asks if it would be “cool” to hang out in San Francisco with her and refers to Mr. Jefferson by his first name. Jefferson tells Victoria to refrain from using his first and that he hasn’t picked a winner yet. Victoria states that Jefferson “already loves her work” and wouldn’t be playing favorites if he chose her over everyone else. Victoria continues, saying that they would have to spend a lot of time together if he did choose her and it would be fun to be together. Offended, Mr. Jefferson states he would pretend that Victoria never said anything suggesting more than professional relationship and attempted to leave. Victoria insists, attempting to blackmail Jefferson with the implication that he “offered” to choose her photographs for favors. Jefferson again states he would ignore her threats, primarily for the sake of her future. He declared the conversation over and told Victoria to return to her dorm room. As he leaves, Victoria tries to double back on her previous statements, but fails to recover from embarrassment and becomes angry at herself. As she leaves, she is unaware that Max and Chloe are nearby listening to her berate herself. |-|If Max Blames Jefferson= Furious at Max, Victoria sends her two angry and threatening messages: "I thought you might be ready for the Vortex Club, but after that shit you pulled with Jefferson NO FUCKING WAY." "You're such an emo-queen that you didn't want anybody going with him to SF. You're even too much of a pussy to enter your own cliche selfies in one dumb contest. It's all about MAX. Even going to the roof was about showing off, not saving Kate. I'm going to make sure NOBODY at Blackwell is fooled by your "Woe is Max" act. Get ready." When Max prevents William Price’s death, she creates an alternate timeline. When she “wakes” in the new timeline, she is a member of the Vortex Club and friends with Victoria, who calls her “Maxine”. Victoria, noticing Max has zoned out, inquires if she is okay. Max tells her to never call her Maxine, but Max. Victoria acknowledges her error and asks if “Mad Max” is angry at her. She asks if Max if she wants to join her to smoke drugs in the girl's bathroom. Max runs off, abandoning the Vortex Club members on the lawn. Episode Four - "Dark Room" In the alternate timeline, Victoria is friends with Max. She ends most of her texts to Max with "Love you!" and often craves for Max's attention, sending many texts sent in a short period of time. Max, on the other end, doesn't seem to treasure their friendship as much as Victoria; typical Queen-Bee behavior. Chloe and Max discover an empty folder bearing Victoria's name in the Dark Room. It is highly probable that she is the next victim scheduled for the illegal drugging and photography sessions in the bunker. Her connection to Jefferson as a flirtatious love interest and vulnerable student make her the ideal victim. Victoria is seen in the VIP section of the End of the World Party, talking in a group along with Logan Robertson. Upon seeing Max, she tells her that the VIP section of the party is for Vortex Club members only and dismisses her. Max tells her to "go fuck her selfie" due to her urgency to find Nathan. Victoria remarks that it is a "cute comeback", and Max continues the conversation intending to figure out where Nathan is. The player is then given the option of whether or not to warn Victoria about the Dark Room |-|Warn Victoria= - Make fun of Victoria= Max warns her of Nathan and asks her to stay away from him. Victoria calls Max a drama queen and states that she doesn't believe anything she say. After stating that Nathan is one of her best friends, she makes fun of Max's personality and selfies and then dismisses her. }} |-|Don't warn Victoria= Max states that it was good talking to her, Victoria responds by accusing Max of being jealous of her putting her work out for the public to see. Max then asks for Nathan's whereabouts, Victoria states that she hasn't seen him at the party. Just as Max and Chloe are about to leave the party, Mr. Jefferson arrives at the party to announce the winner of the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. The response from the crowd when Victoria is declared winner is mixed, as some people jeer while others applaud. Victoria thanks Jefferson for his photography and the other students for being so dedicated with their pursuit. She then dedicates the prize to Kate. Her speech ends with one last jeer from the crowd; "You suck, Victoria!". Episode Five - "Polarized" How Victoria ends up this episode depends on Max's previous decisions, on whether she warned Victoria and whether she believed her. |-|Victoria believed your warning= If Max managed to warn Victoria about Nathan and the Dark Room, she will approach Jefferson for help, which ends her up in the Dark Room, drugged and tied up next to Max. She pleads for Max to help her but is later murdered by Jefferson. |-|Victoria didn't believe your warning/You didn't warn Victoria= If you didn't warn Victoria or she didn't believe your warning in the last episode, Victoria won't be seen in the Dark Doom and is presumed safe. Victoria appears again when Max travels back in time to Jefferson's class on Monday, where she expresses her displease with Max after she answered Jefferson's question. After class, she is seen talking to Jefferson again. Max approaches both of them and asks for a word with Jefferson, but Victoria will argue that she is already in a conversation with him. |-|Victoria believed your warning= Max says that maybe "she shouldn't", and lectures Victoria regarding Kate in a friendly way. In response, Victoria asks Jefferson if he knows what Max is talking about, which Jefferson will stay out of it. Bitter at Jefferson's response, she leaves the room. |-|Victoria didn't believe your warning/You didn't warn Victoria= Max says that she is "kissing ass" again and lectures Victoria regarding Kate in a stern way. In response, Victoria asks Jefferson if she needs to listen to Max's "bullshit", which Jefferson says she already did. Furious at both Max and Jefferson, she leaves the room. After Max entered her photo for the Everyday Heroes Contest and so changed the past and ended up as the winner, Victoria seems to be feeling pissed, as Taylor is seen comforting her. She also appears in Max's nightmare, in the Dark Room section where she and Chloe flirt and kiss. At the Two Whales diner section of the nightmare, she is seen sitting across Nathan. Victoria' last appearance depends on the ending you choose. |-|Max sacrifices Chloe= If Max fixes time to its original line, Victoria will appear along with Max, Joyce, David and other Blackwell students and mourn over Chloe at the cemetery. |-|Max sacrifices Arcadia Bay= If Max sacrifices Arcadia Bay, Victoria won't be seen again, as she presumably dies during the storm. Alternative Timeline Victoria is slightly different in the alternate timeline; Max seems to have taken her place as the Queen Bee of Blackwell. In her texts, she seems concerned for Max's well being; although this could be attributed to her caring for Max as a social leader as opposed to a friend. However, she and Max seem to be close. They hang out frequently, and are obviously into drugs, much like the rest of the Vortex Club in both timelines. Relationships Friends *Taylor Christensen - They sit together in Jefferson's photography class and she seems to be more valued by Victoria than Courtney, as they spend more time two by two and without Courtney. Taylor looks up to her, always trying to impress Victoria, and loves how she is an "evil bee-atch" (referring to her acting on Kate). Obviously Victoria cares a lot for her, as she was there for her when her mother had back surgery. *Courtney Wagner - She is one of her closest friends, always following her around like Taylor. *Nathan Prescott - As both popular members of the Vortex Club they've often hung around each other and became good friends; he's probably the best male friend she has. A photo of both of them that can be found in Victoria's room proves their familiarity. He really seems to care for Victoria. When Victoria cries after Kate's suicide (attempt) he visits her in her room and comforts her. She seems to know him better than anyone as she states he wouldn't be what everyone believes him to be. Anyway, he has been "freaking her out" lately, regardless of their friendship status. *Maxine Caulfield (Determinant) - Although she frequently picks on Max, if Max comforted her earlier, she reveals a more vulnerable and kind side to her, and admits her jealousy of Max who she thinks is actually one of the coolest people in Blackwell for not caring what other people think, and that she would like to hang out with her. She may also appreciate Max's warnings regarding Nathan and offer Max to text her if she needs anything. She may be appealed by their shared similarities on photography. Enemies *Rachel Amber - They hung out together frequently in the Vortex Club. She respected her but despite her disappearance is still very resentful towards her, as she vandalized on one of her Missing Person's Posters and made negative writings about her on the girls' bathroom's walls. That is probably due to Rachel having been in a (sexual) relationship with Mr. Jefferson who Victoria seems to have a crush on. *Maxine Caulfield (Determinant) - *Juliet Watson - Victoria doesn't like Juliet due to her relationship with Zach, who she was interested in, and her negative articles on the Vortex Club. Love Interests *Mark Jefferson - She admires him and always tries to impress him in class with her knowledge about photography. She often flirts with him and wishes to win the Everyday Hero Contest to spend some time alone with him in San Francisco. *Zachary Riggins - She clearly was interested in him prior to his relationship with Juliet, as she states Juliet "slutted him away from her". She and Zach were sexting despite him being taken. Associated Deaths * Kate Marsh - (Caused, Determinant)' '''Victoria creates a website with Kate's videoPlayers can actually visit the website for Kate's video on katesvid.com. This Easter Egg was created by Square Enix. on it. This is one of the biggest reasons for her suicidal behavior. She will later feel bad for what she did, and is shown crying. If Kate lives, she is also apologetic, sending her a postcard. Victoria also dedicates her win in the 'Everyday Heroes' contest to Kate. Trivia *Victoria's room in the Girls' Dormitory is Room 221. *Victoria is significantly taller than Max. *She smokes cigarettes, as revealed in "Chaos Theory". *In episode three, a receipt showing the clerk's name as 'Amelia Pond' can be found in Victoria's room. This is a reference to the British time travel show ''Doctor Who. *It is possible that the name "Victoria Chase" was chosen as a nod towards Joss Whedon, given that Victoria has the same name as and fills an equivalent role to character Cordelia Chase from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. According to that, the car with the license plate "BFFVMPRSLR" could be hers. *Victoria is one of the playable characters in the game, although she is appearing in Max's nightmare in just one scene. Episode Two: Out of Time Gallery victoria.jpg|Victoria and Taylor talking in the showers victoria1.jpg victoria2.jpg Notes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Alive Category:Dark Room Conspiracy Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Vortex Club Category:Major Characters Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:Episode Five: Polarized Characters